1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument for reading out a waveform signal as a sound source waveform signal from a waveform memory means, and for changing the harmonic configuration of the sound source waveform signal in response to an external control signal, thereby changing the timbre of a musical tone to be generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical instrument for reading out a waveform signal from a waveform memory means to obtain a sound source waveform signal is conventionally known.
In such conventional electronic musical instruments, however, a VCF (voltage controlled filter), a DCF (digitally controlled filter or digital filter), a VCA (voltage controlled amplifier), a DCA (digitally controlled amplifier), or the like is used to change the tone quality such as timbre or volume of a musical tone to be generated. Therefore, only the timbre is changed by changing a cut-off frequency or a bandpass center frequency in a harmonic spectrum of a sound source waveform signal, and hence the harmonic spectrum of an original sound source waveform signal is not largely changed, and its timbre is not sufficiently changed.